10 Names
by Musical Darkness
Summary: Karaemon has to make a tough decision, and it requires talking to her younger brother, Lobomon. Sometimes, even though these two siblings of light are more opposites of each other than their twins of darkness, it helps to talk to someone else.


**Well, I have **_**FINALLY **_**stopped procrastinating, and I'm officially done with my first fic! Okay, so it's sort of an intro to my other story, but I really don't like it, so I'm just going to keep this as a one shot. There'll be some digimon you won't recognize: Pyromon (Flame), Karaemon (Light), Twilamon (Darkness), SoyoKazemon (Wind), ThunderRavemon (Thunder), Flormon (Wood), and Amemon (Water). Don't bother looking them up, they're my OC warriors (Go Alternate Warriors!). Oh, and I sort of split them into families, as you will soon see. Sorry for any confusion, but I have to explain what happened before the regular story.**

…**Now I'm nervous. ^_^' But anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but anyone can use my OC's at his or her own free will.**

**EDIT/UPDATE 8/22: OK, as some of you may have seen, I changed a few details. 1) Then names in the letter have been changed. I just didn't like the other names. Thank you so much to my friends Rosemary and Paige (they asked me to call them these names online) for listening to my endless rants that made no sense whatsoever, helping me straighten out my thoughts, and helping me choose 10 names, which names to give the digimon and giving me so much advice and encouragement! You guys are the best! 2) Mykaila is gone. She was too Mary Sue for my liking. In her place now… well you'll have to see who gets chosen! 3) Lobomon's attitude has been changed. It mirrors the Lobomon from Evide's **_**Legends**_**. It's a really nice story! If you don't like how the edit was, just tell me. I saved most of it in another version. Enjoy!**

*~*~*~*~*~*  
10 Names

Karaemon,

These are the ten names I want you to choose from. I want you to choose one of these girls, to help us in our fight.

Shizuko

Anaïs

Kasumi

Maci

Misaki

Riva

Lana

Kalie

Becca

Yuriko

Decide carefully, you know what's at stake here. Choose who you think is right.

Good luck,

Justimon

**She read over the letter again, and sighed. **_**Have I really made the right choice? **_**Closing the message on her window of light, she sighed again. **_**I don't know. What if I choose the wrong one? What if… they can't save Nee-san?**_

As last notes of the song faded away, the Alternate Spirit of Light, Karaemon jumped up and shouted, "Yes! Perfect! Onee-san!" She called out to her older twin sister, the Alternate Spirit of Darkness, Twilamon. Her family also was composed of her younger twin brothers, the Legendary Warriors of Light and Darkness, Lobomon and Lowemon. As compared to her usual voice in answer to her call, Karaemon was answered by silence. "Twilamon-Onee-san? Are you there?" Again, silence was her only reply. Suddenly, a mechanical voice sounded through her room. "You have a call. You have a call. You have a call." She pressed 'Answer Call' button. "Onee-san?"

"Karaemon? Look, I don't have time to be insulted by being called Twilamon, who, by the way, isn't answering to any of my calls. Big surprise." Lobomon was on the other end, something that rarely happened. "What's worrying me is that Lowemon isn't answering me. Either this is some huge joke they're trying to play on us, or something's very wrong."

"What? Twilamon hasn't been answering me either! Hold on." She hung up and called her best friend. "Hello! SoyoKazemon speaking!"

"Well, now we know someone else's phone is working. Soyo, have you been able to call anyone else?" Karaemon asked, nervous.

"Of course, I was just talking to Onii-san." She replied, confused. "Is there something wrong?"

"There must be a problem with Twilamon's phone, because I couldn't reach her. She always answers me!"

"NO-ONE can call any of the Earths, Woods, Waters, Steels, or Darkness's!" Lobomon's voice joined hers. "I tried with Agunimon, Kazemon, Kumamon, and Beetlemon. None of them can get to Lowemon! I even tried with the others, but I can't even reach them! There must be something wrong!"

"Guys? Amemon and Flormon aren't answering my messages! I bet that no one's able to reach ANY of the Cherubimon or Kerpymon spirits." ThunderRavemon suddenly joined in. "He's right!" Agunimon had jumped into the discussion. "Ranamon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, Mecurymon… none of them are answering!" Suddenly a loud voice reached everyone.

"Attention all warriors." Sakuyamon's voice echoed throughout our rooms. **Huh? **She thought, confused.** Ophanimon is usually the one to call us like that. Unless…**

"Sakuyamon, there isn't anything wrong with…" Karaemon began but was interrupted by a loud gasp from Lobomon, who exclaimed, "No… Seraphimon… he's hurt! No, unconscious! How…" "What about Ohpanimon? Something's wrong!" Agunimon seemed breathless and like he would faint at any moment.

"Sakuyamon, when Agunimon's scared, we should all be scared. What's going on?" Karaemon asked. She knew she heard a slightly hysterical note in her voice, but at that point, she was too worried to care.

"Warriors, Justimon and I do not have much time left. Kerpymon and Cherubimon have seriously hurt both him and Seraphimon respectively. Cherubimon has captured Ophanimon, and Kerpymon is going to come for me next. They have both been corrupted by the evil side of darkness." Sakuyamon explained hurriedly.

"Wait, you once told us told us that if the Celestial Angels were to be tainted with evil, the spirits in their care would also…" SoyoKazemon trailed off as she found her answer.

"Yes, alas, they would also follow the Celestial Angel."

Karaemon's felt like she would faint, throw up, or just plain revert into a Digiegg. "No… no, Onee-san, Otouto-chan…"

Suddenly, in her room, where light was infinite, her vision went black.

_She shuddered as she remembered the memory of waking up._

"…raemon? Karaemon. Please, wake up."

She groaned as the light broke through the darkness, comforting her. "SoyoKazemon? Please tell me I just had the worst nightmare ever."

"Unfortunately, now, I lost three sisters and a brother." SoyoKazemon was in the biggest family of spirits, which had her older brothers, Agunimon and Pyromon, the spirits of Flame, and Arbormon, the spirit of wood. It also consisted of her older sister, Kazemon, and her younger sisters, Ranamon and Amemon of water, and Flormon of wood. "That also means if we're going to free them, we'll have to fight them and purify them, and you know we can't do that without help. This is why we have these letters to read and answer." She held up a letter, which said **SoyoKazemon **in big, neat handwriting. "We'll have to bond with humans, and most likely, we'll have to make some really hard decisions about the other spirits."

"What… but…" Karaemon stuttered, unable to process the information that had just been given to her. "I know, it's hard, but it's our only chance." SoyoKazemon said as she gave Karaemon a sad smile. "How about this. I'll just leave you alone so you can read the letter and decide what to do. We'll talk to each other later."

Karaemon gave SoyoKazemon a tearful nod. "Don't worry. We'll make it out alright."

_After getting her letter and reading it over at least ten times, she went and looked at the appearances and personalities of all the girls she had to choose from. She finally chose one girl that just stood out. She was tall (and a bit lanky and clumsy), with tan skin and shoulder length hair like a raven's feathers. Silver glasses rested on her nose, hiding the loneliness and pain in her midnight blue eyes. Where she lacked in socialization and athletic ability (which was little to nothing), she made up for in knowledge, imagination, and musical talent. She had exactly the attitude that would brand her a lone wolf, but that was what scared her the most, being unable to be a team player, and being unable to make and be friends with someone. _

What should I do… Call SoyoKazemon? _She wasn't answering. …_Oh fine, I'm desperate_. She went onto her phonebook and pressed the button that said __**Lobomon**__. "Hello, Onee-san?" Lobomon's tired voice came on the other side. She felt like hanging up right then, she had never heard her little brother sound so hopeless. "Hey Otouto-chan. How're you feeling?" _

_"Basing on the fact that I just lost my twin brother and an older sister, not so well. But a little better than after Sakuyamon's call."_

_"Did you choose who you would bond with?"_

_"Heck no."_

_"What? But then how are you going to even get a physical form?"_

_"Exactly. I don't need a physical form. I'll save big brother as myself, not with some human."_

_"If Cherubimon is that gone far, then you know he's going to get all his spirits in a physical form…"_

_"Fine. Then I'll just tell Ophanimon to choose someone for me. That's what the rest of the Legendary Warriors are doing."_

_"You guys… All you can do is hope now, right? Just tell Ophanimon to get someone that you'll actually work with and not rebel against." _

_"Hey! I'm not that bad!"_

_She laughed at her little brother's indignant cry. "Guess now you feel better, huh?" Lobomon asked, his usual confident smirk on his lips._

"_Yeah. So I guess, if, and until, they meet each other, we'll be apart."_

"_But we will meet each other again."_

"_Right. So I should get to writing some messages to send out."_

"_Yeah. Good luck. See you later… Karaemon-onee-chan."_

_With that, Lobomon hung up. _Now, how should I go about doing this… Aha! I know!

_Feeling a new sense of confidence, Karaemon sent her first message to her soon to be partner._

_**Nakagawa Misaki-san. The games for your future have begun. Will you start?**_

Well, what do you think? Please tell me. Even if you aren't a member, please press the button down there, and review anyways and tell me what you thought!

~*Mudkipmon*~

Posted at 7:54 PM, US Pacific Time Zone, March 12, 2010.

Edited and updated at 9:12 PM, US Pacific Time Zone, August 22, 2010


End file.
